thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force
Linkara: (wearing a Star Trek Starfleet outfit) Hello, and welcome to Atop the Fourth Wall, where bad comics burn. Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force is one of my favorite games ever. (Shots of the game are shown) Linkara (v/o): Okay, I freely admit, in comparison to stuff made in recent years, the plot is straightforward, the graphics are blocky, it's very linear, it doesn't require a lot of thought, and there are certainly better first-person shooters out there, but I loved playing this game when I was a bit younger, and I still enjoy playing it. Hell, I remember spending my birthday playing it one year, just the entire day, taking breaks only to eat. I loved this game. Heck, I even made a "Let's Play" of it. (A montage of clips of Lewis' "Let's Play" video of this game is shown, first showing a gun aiming and firing) Lewis (v/o): Eat my purple death! (Cut to Monroe standing by as other crew members walk past him) Rick Biessman: Nice going, Munro! Lewis (v/o): Oh, shut up. (Cut to the player approaching an elevator) Lewis (v/o): That phaser's too dull. (Cut to the crew in a meeting) Lt. Les Foster: Any questions? Lewis (v/o): Uh, what is love, sir? (Cut to the crew seeing Telsia Murphy disappear as she goes into a pool of water) Munro: Telsia! Lewis (v/o): Well, fools rush in, Telsia. (Cut to the first-person player walking under a Starship in a repair bay) Lewis (v/o): Uh, shouldn't we have an engineer work on this? I mean, I blow stuff up. (Cut to the player approaching a control panel glowing red; upon reaching closer to it, the panel turns yellow and the room collapses behind the player) Lewis (v/o): Uh, I meant to do that. (Cut to the crew again) Rick: Man, this sucks! Linkara (v/o): I'm not sure if there were other Star Trek first-person shooters before this. I'm not a game expert here. But for me, actually being able to walk around the USS Voyager and having the entire cast on hand to lend their voices... I had the expansion pak since the original didn't have old voices. ...made the experience like I was watching and participating in a better episode of the series. Linkara: But let's get some background out of the way. If you haven't seen Star Trek in any of its incarnations, or in any of my previous reviews, go and watch them. I'll wait. (sits expectantly for several seconds) Aw, screw it. (Footage of ''Star Trek: Voyager is shown)'' Linkara (v/o): Star Trek: Voyager is the fourth Star Trek series and one of the shows that launched Paramount's TV network. (Editor's note: "Now defunct network, I should say.") Linkara (v/o): Voyager's premise is that an alien being is sent to the USS Voyager about 75,000 light-years from friendly territory, meaning it'll take them about 75 years to get home. The road back home is treacherous, full of unknown species and threats and phenomena unlike any that they, or the viewers, have ever seen before. To make matters worse, they must integrate former resistance fighters that frequently clash with Starfleet ideals and ways of doing things into the crew. Linkara: At least, in theory, that was how the show was supposed to work. I'm not here to give a full review of Star Trek: Voyager, but the problems with the show are better covered by reviewer SF Debris, who you can find here... (He points down to the bottom of the screen; the link to SF Debris' YouTube site is displayed; cut to footage of the Elite Force game) Linkara (v/o): So, how does the game fit into this? Well, to combat the more deadly threats before them, a commando squad called the Hazard Team is put together with better weapons and tactics than the average Starfleet security officers, which, if you've seen in Star Trek, isn't known for being all that effective. (A montage of clips of said security officers being ineffective is shown, set to "The Gonk", before cutting back to the game) Linkara (v/o): You play Ensign Munro, second-in-command of the Hazard Team, who's got a chip on his shoulder, but is ultimately a badass since he's really the only one who knows what he's doing. You kick alien ass, save the day, and are awarded with command of the Hazard Team. Linkara: (shrugs) And why not? You are, after all, the only competent person on this ship! (Cut to a shot of the cover for a comic version of the game) Linakra (v/o): Naturally, there was a comic book tie-in... which was released before the game even came out, so, of course, it got a lot of the details wrong. Linkara: So let's dig into (holds up the comic) "Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force" and behold the glory of Ensign Munro! (''AT4W title sequence plays; title card has "Stealing the Enterprise" by James Horner for Star Trek III playing in the background; cut to a closeup of the cover)'' Linkara (v/o): We're not going to talk about the cover, because I'm reading from the special collector's edition, which has a second story in it that we're not gonna cover. (open to the first page) We open to Voyager under attack from a Borg cube. Captain Kathryn Janeway: (narrating) Captain's log stardate 53854.7, our attempt to sneak past the Borg in this sector has failed. We have no choice but to counter-attack to buy ourselves breathing space. Linkara: And to, you know, not get assimilated? Linkara (v/o): The Hazard Team has been transported over to the cube to plant explosives that will distract the cube long enough for Voyager to escape. Naturally, the plan has gone to hell almost immediately, and the team is about to be overrun by the Borg. Telsia Murphy: Chell's hurt bad, Munro! I need an emergency beam-out! Linkara: What, did he trip? How the hell did he get hurt? Linakra (v/o): Oh, I see, the Borg are using energy weapons that blast them, despite the fact that in Star Trek, the Borg don't use energy weapons when dealing with individual people; they just assimilate them! (Cut to a clip of the ''Next Generation episode "Descent", where the Borg fire on the Enterprise crew)'' (Editor's note: "'Descent' doesn't count.") (Cut back to the comic again) Linkara (v/o): The Borg are like zombies: they just keep coming at you since they can adapt to your weaponry. They don't need handheld guns. (Cut to a clip of another episode of ''The Next Generation: "Q Who")'' Q: (to Capt. Picard) You can't outrun them, you can't destroy them. If you damage them, the essence of what they are remains. They regenerate and keep coming. Eventually, you will weaken. Your reserves will be gone. They are relentless. (Back to the comic again) Linkara (v/o): Hell, even in the game, it was pointed that the Borg using energy weapons was unusual, and that was because of... ah, screw it. I could spend an hour geeking out like this. Anyway, the point is that the team is surrounded by what looks like dozens of Borg, until they're saved by Lieutenant Foster, leader of the Hazard Team. He's wielding one of the guns from the game, the Infinity Modulator, or IMOD, which is supposed to be impossible for the Borg to adapt to. However, before Foster can lead them out, this suddenly becomes tentacle hentai, as random mechanical tendrils come out of the ceiling, grab Foster, and pull him up. Linkara: This comic took a very weird turn, and it's only page four. Linkara (v/o): Foster drops the IMOD, which Ensign Munro takes up... by... leaping at it in an overdramatic fashion. Also, take a look at where his legs are; apparently, he's doing the splits in midair. He starts shooting all around him with the IMOD. Munro: Damn! Even with this firepower, there's too many! Driving me back! Linkara (v/o): You know, just a second ago, Foster was able to take out, like, five of them without breaking a sweat. While his teammates are overrun by about a bajillion Borg that weren't there a minute ago – I guess he was playing it on the hard difficulty – Munro makes a run for it and gets behind a wall for cover. The wall subsequently opens up and he falls right into it like a clumsy idiot. Linkara: Random tentacles, holes that you just drop into? Apparently, a Borg cube is just one big fun house. Linkara (v/o): Munro drops into an assimilation chamber, where his teammates all emerge as Borg. Munro: I can't shoot you! I can't shoot! Linkara (v/o): Oh, man up, Munro! This is especially dumb after we learn that, indeed, this is all a holodeck simulation. It was all fake! So what the hell is he doing panicking and screaming that he can't do it? Wait, if this was all a holodeck simulation, what the hell is up with that first page exterior shot of a Borg cube attacking Voyager?! Tuvok: You have been assimilated, Mr. Munro. Had you followed Hazard Team procedures you may have survived the simulation and achieved your objectives. Linkara: What procedures? Linkara (v/o): No, seriously, what procedures? They were surrounded by Borg, being shot at, and he fell inside a hole before being attacked by more Borg. Unlike in a video game, you can't just go running around and kill everything like Rambo. The mission was a failure as soon as we learn that tentacles on this ship can just randomly grab you out of nowhere! So, tell me, o wise and logical Vulcan, what exactly is the Hazard Team procedure for this sort of thing? Tuvok: Seven of Nine has designed these simulations to assist in combat training. You still have two to complete. They will be more difficult. Consider this one a Kobayashi Maru. Linkara: Wow! There is a lot of dumb in just those few sentences. Let's begin. Linkara (v/o): Okay, simulations for combat training are fine, but Tuvok's statements become completely null and void when he says that Munro needs to consider this a "Kobayashi Maru". The Kobayashi Maru scenario isn't a combat simulation. It's a test of character. (Cut to footage of the Kobayashi Maru from ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan)'' Linkara (v/o): For those not in the know, the scenario is that a captain needs to choose whether to go into a forbidden area of space to rescue a ship that has accidentally drifted into it. However, if the captain goes in for the rescue mission, they are then surrounded by enemy vessels that quickly destroy the ship. The idea is that every captain at some point may have to face a situation where there's no way to win, no way to get out, and will most likely result in the ship being destroyed with everyone along with it. The test of character is... Capt. James T. Kirk (William Shatner): How we deal with death is at least as important as how we deal with life, isn't it? Linkara (v/o): The entire purpose of the Kobayashi Maru is to fail and show how you deal with a situation where there is no solution. Now, here's where this all gets incredibly stupid: Tuvok just said this was COMBAT TRAINING! The idea of combat training is that the situation can be resolved and that the training is to make you better prepared to succeed. This is a very real situation that Voyager can run into... (Back to the comic) Linkara (v/o): ...pursued by a Borg ship, and the Hazard Team needs to pull off a dangerous plan to save the ship. By calling it a "Kobayashi Maru", you're saying that if this ever happens to Voyager, well, might as well kiss our asses goodbye. Linkara: (holding up index finger) But hey, at least we'll have followed proper Hazard Team procedure before our individuality is suppressed from us and we become mindless drones. (nods) Linkara (v/o): Furthermore, the entire point of the Kobayashi Maru is to FAIL! And Munro failed! He did exactly what the scenario called for him to do. And yet Tuvok is berating him for failing. Did someone turn over two pages at once here? Did we leave out some dialogue? (Cut to footage of the original game) Linkara (v/o): This didn't make much sense in the game, either, but at least we saw that it was Munro's impatience that got him to fail the simulation. (Back to the comic) Linkara (v/o): Now let's show how it's even dumber with that remark. Tuvok says that Munro still has two more combat scenarios he has to complete that are more difficult than the one that was just called a no-win situation! HOW DOES IT GET MORE DIFFICULT THAN "NOT POSSIBLE TO WIN"?!? Munro: I couldn't fire on my own people. It was impossible. (Cut to footage of an episode of ''Star Trek: The Next Generation)'' Capt. Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart): If they encounter Enterprise crew members who have already been assimilated, don't hesitate to fire. Believe me, you'll be doing them a favor. (Cut back to the comic again) Tuvok: Precisely, Mr. Munro. And some day you will be called upon to do the impossible. Linkara: (as Tuvok) Someday, I will call upon you to kill your fellow crew members. Linkara (v/o): Tuvok's not done being a dick, so he brings the Hazard Team to the briefing room and berates them. Tuvok: The Hazard Team is designed to provide Voyager with a base line of security and defense. Linkara: Is that what a Starship security team is for, Tuvok? (Another montage, also set to "The Gonk" is shown, this one showing Starship security teams shooting at Starship crew members) Linkara: (grudgingly) Never mind. (rolls eyes) Please continue. Linkara (v/o): He goes through them, one by one, telling them how much they suck and are morons, but he's interrupted by the ship lurching from an attack. A red alert is called throughout the ship, telling the crew to get to battle stations. Tuvok: You heard the Captain, Mr. Munro... and let's hope this isn't an impossible situation. Linkara: I'' find it impossible that you could be any more of a colossal prick, Tuvok. ''(smiles smugly) Care to prove me wrong? Linkara (v/o): An unknown vessel is attacking Voyager and refuses to answer hails. Janeway asks Harry Kim for a status report... and it's Chakotay, the first officer, who answers. Oh, but that's fine. I know how difficult it is to connect a word balloon to the right person. After all, it doesn't seem like anyone who actually made this comic knows anything about Star Trek: Voyager in particular, so why would you expect them to know which character is which? Phasers have no effect on the alien ship, so they launch torpedoes. The ship explodes, but in its destruction, it unleashes an energy wave that transports Voyager from normal space into slightly less-than-normal space, filled with alien wreckage. Before they have a chance to recover, they detect a Borg cube heading their way. Linkara: (as Tuvok) Well, Mr. Munro, I believe it is time for you to start killing us all. Linkara (v/o): They detect that the cube is damaged, but it's still clearly a threat. Borg drones start beaming onto Voyager; specifically, engineering. Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres tries to stop them... and promptly gets knocked out for her troubles. Here's a tip: next time, try a gun. The Borg start ripping out systems from Voyager and beaming them back to their ship. Foster moves in to try to stop one, but it grabs him and beams him away as well. And like someone saying, "Are you okay?" right after punching somebody in the face, the fight's over! We just, for no reason, cut to Janeway's ready room, where Tuvok and Chakotay are giving their report on the attack. A few crew members, including Foster, were also taken, and with the components gone, Voyager is essentially crippled. However, Ensign Munro was able to capture one of the Borg. Linkara: Boy, wouldn't that have been nice to see instead of Torres getting smacked around? Linkara (v/o): They're also detecting another alien ship heading their way, but it's of an unknown design and won't arrive for a few more hours. In the meantime, they decide to interrogate the Borg drone they've captured. They bring Seven of Nine along, too, because of her being a former Borg drone and all. Janeway: I hate to ask, but can you get anything through your empathy with the collective? Linkara (v/o): She then proceeds to directly read the drone's mind. For the record, she could not do that on the show, or in the game. Then again, this didn't happen in the game. There were, like, three or four missions on other ships before they ran into the Borg again in the game. This comic can't seem to get enough of the Borg. Reading its thoughts, she says that the area they're in is a technobabble something-or-other to conceal a big structure called The Forge. The ship on its way to attack them is called a Harvester, which strips captured ships of viable material. The cube had already been attacked by the Harvester, and it did devastating damage to them. She also reports that organic material was taken! Linkara: Oh, my God, they're trying to take our organic food! WE GOTTA STOP THE– (stops abruptly) Wait, why am I worried about that? Take the overpriced crap, I could care less. Linkara (v/o): No, of course they meant that the Harvesters take crew as well. Ensign Munro is tasked with getting the technology back from the Borg. Because of her being the expert of the Borg on this ship, Seven of Nine will be accompanying them on the mission. They're also given the prototype, I-Mods, transporter tags to just slap on the tech and get it out of there. By the by, we're sixteen pages in, and Ensign Munro has had, like, five or six lines tops. They beam over to the cube in two teams and start walking around. Biessman decides it's time to inflict his personality on us. Biessman: Where are the freaking Borg? I hate this creeping around when I could be kicking Borg butt. (to Seven of Nine) Uh... no offense ma'am. I mean... as Borg butt goes... you got... Linkara: (rolling eyes upward) Yes, comic, we're well aware that Seven of Nine is hot. I think the skintight catsuits they forced her to wear were kind of a giveaway on that intention. Linkara (v/o): They make their way through the cube and tagging technology, but eventually, the Borg finally get wise to them and attack. Fortunately, the I-Mods are holding them at bay. Janeway: Wow. These I-Mods really do the job, don't they? Linkara: (as Janeway, shrugs) Ah, pity that nobody made a video game or some toys out of these things. Linkara (v/o): They manage to start forcing the Borg to fall back. Seven of Nine: Watch my back, Mr. Biessman. Biessman: My pleasure. Linkara: Seriously, Biessman in the game was a bit of a jackass, but not this much of a douche. Linkara (v/o): Munro's team finds the last piece of tech and beams it out, but they're then confronted by an assimilated Foster. Oh, bullcrap! I saved him in the game! Oh, and of course, Munro can't bring himself to shoot him. Linkara: You know, assimilation is reversible. They could just, you know, take him back and remove the implants. Linkara (v/o): However, our panicky idiot version of Munro just orders an emergency beam-out. What a load. Seven of Nine manages to disable the cube's weapons and engines – from a single console – and they beam out as well. And once again, quick-cut to the ready room, where Tuvok berates Munro for not shooting Foster. Tuvok: Another no-win situation, Mr. Munro. Linkara: (angrily) They did win, you green-blooded idiot! "Kill assimilated Foster" was not on the mission objectives! Tuvok: Lieutenant Foster couldn't be saved. (A message pops up: "And now a short list of people who have been assimilated but were saved." The following shots of such are: Capt. Jean-Luc Picard, Seven of Nine, Janeway, Torres, and Tuvok ("Yes, you too, jackass."); cut back to the comic again) Linkara (v/o): So, yeah, while he isn't reprimanded for his decision, Janeway decides to hand command of the Hazard Team to Tuvok for the time being. (low voice) Great, they're gonna end up killing each other by the end of the story. (normal again) So, instead of the big invasion of Voyager that was in the game, the ship is repaired enough to partially damage the Harvester ship and make it want to run away. Yeah, pity we couldn't do that, but we needed to make room for Tuvok acting like a moron instead. While they can't up at the speed the Harvester is going, Voyager is able to beam over four Hazard Team members to it. Their objectives are to determine the purpose of the Forge and disable the dampening field that's keeping ships in the area. Of course, the Harvester ship is filled with giant space cockroaches*. Luckily, the Hazard Team is equipped with I-Mods! *NOTE: They are called Vohrsoth. Linkara: Which I guess will be useful if the cockroaches adapt to your weapon frequency. (shrugs with disgust) Linkara (v/o): They overcome the cockroaches, and the Harvester ship is brought into the Forge, which looks like the second Death Star under construction, but with a big pole down the center. They make their way to the Forge towards the dampening fields' controls, but are intercepted by more cockroaches and big aliens that stand upright. However, they do manage to get the dampening field off, and Voyager speeds over to help them. The Hazard Team makes it into another chamber and seals the door behind them. Biessman walks over to a bunch of tubes full of aliens and thinks it's a good idea to shoot the tubes, thinking it will just kill them. For his trouble, he gets impaled on alien claws. Linkara: (sarcastically) Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. (smiles) Linkara (v/o): The three are cornered, but thankfully, it's Tuvok and two redshirts to the rescue. He says that they've equipped as many crew members with I-Mods as they could and beam them over to the Forge, no doubt so that they could all get slaughtered horribly. Munro: Biessman didn't make it. Tuvok: That is regrettable. Linkara: (as Tuvok) I can only hope that it was you who killed him, Ensign, or expect an official reprimand on your record. Tuvok: His efforts will not be forgotten. Linkara: Yes, we will all remember how he kept leering at Seven of Nine's ass. (smiles) Linkara (v/o): Tuvok's team goes off to figure out the purpose of the Forge, while Munro coordinates the other teams and "running interference". So I guess they need to make sure the quarterback reaches the goal? Munro's team runs through the Forge and discovers more tubes full of aliens. They realize that the aliens are assembling an army using the materials they stole from the ships. All of a sudden, a telepathic calls goes into all their heads. Telepathic voice: Desist! Leave now! You cannot destroy Tarlus! Tarlus will destroy you all*! *ANOTHER NOTE: Linkara adds "all", which is not spoken in the comic. Linkara: No! Not Tarlus! How can we fight against– (stops abruptly, stumped) Wait, what the hell is "Tarlus"? In the game, the aliens were called the Vohrsoth. Linkara (v/o): Anyway, Tarlus basically confirms what the Hazard Team has speculated: that the Forge takes materials and builds an army to conquer new areas before growing a new Forge in that new area, lather, rinse, repeat. The Voyager agrees crew agrees that Tarlus' invasion plan has to be stopped, so they get to the fightin' and the killin'. Meanwhile, Munro's team enters a new area. Munro: ...I think we've found the chamber containing the seed of the new Forge... Janeway: (over a speaker) This is Janeway! Describe it, Mr. Munro! Linkara: It's orange-ish and it looks kind of like chewed bubble gum. How does describing it help you? Linkara (v/o): The final boss of the level appears: a new Tarlus beast that of course looks nothing like... (Cut to a shot of the game's final boss) Linkara (v/o): ...the Vohrsoth final boss. (Back to the comic) Tarlus: Tarlus is conquest! Tarlus is the Forge! Munro: How do you know that? This process was begun millions of years ago! Linkara: How do you know that? Munro: Maybe your makers only intended it for research! Linkara: Yeah! Maybe they intended the harvesting and the grabbing of ships from regular space and the alien soldiers in tubes made of other genetic material for research! (long pause) Science is evil. Linkara (v/o): Naturally, the Tarlus beast isn't convinced and just starts shooting at them, the Hazard Team responding in kind. All of a sudden, the Borg show up. Don't ask me; we go from the three taking cover to the Borg just being and spouting out their catchphrases. With their help, they destroy the Tarlus, and the assimilated Foster explains that the assimilated knowledge of Foster indicated that Munro and Voyager were worth saving, since their own survival depended on them. Weak! The away teams get beamed back to Voyager– Wait, what the hell's Chakotay doing there? We saw him on the bridge a minute ago! Anyway, the Borg and Voyager fire, the Forge is blown up, and Voyager gets blasted back into space, two years closer to home than they were when they started. Janeway wants to thank Tuvok for his efforts, but Tuvok, in a startling display of not being a dick, says his thanks to Munro for not killing Foster. That is incredibly stupid! The Borg didn't need Foster to be alive. Once he was assimilated, his knowledge and experience became part of the Collective. Anyway, our comic ends with Munro being given command of the Hazard Team and Voyager warping off. And the Hazard Team was never heard of or mentioned again, at least never in the TV series. Linkara: (holding up comic) This comic sucks! Yeah, they had to cut out a lot for the transition of game to comic, but the characters are lifeless, in particular, Ensign Munro's lack of badassery; the story's condensing leaves no room for the reader to catch their breath; and everything seems out of character and out of place! My recommendation: go play the game, since it– (suddenly, he is interrupted by a beeping sound and puts down comic) Mr. Pollo, report! Pollo: (also wearing a Starfleet outfit) We're receiving a distress signal. It's on a federation frequency, but we're receiving it interdimensionally. Linkara: Let's hear it! Pollo: Aye, sir. (Suddenly, Ensign Munro (played by Lewis) is teleported into the room) Linkara: (surprised) Ensign Munro?! Munro: That's Lieutenant Munro. After I saved the universe, I got a promotion. Linkara: What are you doing here? Munro: Since the rest of my crew are basically idiots, I went off on my own to try to find the other Forges that the one Vohrsoth had warned me about. I have destroyed many of them, but the last one I was on had a boss Vohrsoth on it. I ran out of ammo before I could finish the job. Linkara: How did you get here? All we received was a distress signal. Munro: The Forge I was on was experimenting with interdimensional portals to this universe. Utilizing multimodal reflection sorting, I was able to piggyback a transporter beam onto the distress signal. Linkara: Let's get you back to your ship so you can– Pollo: (interrupting) Captain, something else is coming in from the other dimension. Linkara: What?! Murno: What?! (Suddenly, a Vohrsoth appears in the room) Munro: My God, it's the Vohrsoth! And it's very poorly animated! Linkara: Vohrsoth, I am Captain Linkara of the Federation Starship... (stops awkwardly, then glances at the futon) Green Futon! I order you to return to your place of origin, or I will be forced to use deadly force upon you! Vohrsoth: Foolish insect. We are Vohrsoth. This puny world and all of its inhabitants shall be harvested so that the glory– (suddenly, it get hits by a ray from Linkara's phaser) ARGH! What was that?! Linkara: Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were done. Please, go on with your little story. Vohrsoth: The Vohrsoth shall ravage this world and– (again, it gets hit by a ray from Linkara's phaser) ARGH! Linkara: Oh, sorry, sorry, my finger slipped. Uh, say, you wouldn't happen to know if you're vulnerable to a frequency of .17 gigarenz or .16, would you? (Vohrsoth growls) No...? (shrugs) Okay, we'll just try both. (fires his phaser at Vohrsoth again, then tosses a second phaser to Munro) Munro, take a phaser and blast it to hell! Munro: (taking phaser) Setting phaser to "frag"! (Linkara and Munro fire their phasers at the Vohrsoth, which fires several fireballs at them. They duck out of the way as they keep firing, Linkara adjusting the settings on his phaser several times. Eventually, the Vohrsoth explodes in a blinding light, and it's gone, much to Linkara's relief) Linkara: Good job, Munro. We need to get you back to the Forge so you can– (Suddenly, he's interrupted by a buzzing sound that makes them wince in pain) Linkara: (hushed) The hell was that...? (normal) Anyway, Munro, it's best we get you back to the Forge so you can kick its ass. Munro: Will do. I've been looking into the Vohrsoth as well. I've actually discovered who it was that created them. Linkara: Oh? Munro: Yeah. Ever hear of someone named Lord Vyce? Linkara: (stunned and then enraged) It rings a bell... (End credits roll) And so the Biessman Medal of Honor was awarded to any soldier leering at another's rear end before they met their untimely (but somehow heroic) death. Lieutenant Munro WILL return. (Stinger: Mechakara is seen talking to someone) Mechakara: Your forces have done an excellent job of repairing me, but did they really need to put me back in this... (looks down at himself in disgust) form? (It is shown that he is addressing Lord Vyce himself) Vyce: I am not without a sense of irony. After we've completed the full upgrades to your new body, it is only fitting that this world's champion be destroyed by his own image. Mechakara: What makes you think that that is what I'll do with it? Vyce: Really, is there something else you'd like to do with your new body? Mechakara: My goal remains the same: his destruction. Vyce: And the return to your universe? Mechakara: Indeed. When I left, we were at a stalemate of magic versus technology. It would be interesting to see what has happened in my absence. Vyce: And in return for your assistance in crushing Linkara, I will spare your universe my wrath. Mechakara: Agreed, but why the subterfuge? Why not an all-out attack? Vyce: My resources are limited at this moment. Better to conquer slowly, destroy him and his allies one at a time, so that when the time comes, I can move in unimpeded. In addition, I do not wish to alert The Entity that I have found it again. I must be subtle. Mechakara: If you were going for subtle, then the Vohrsoth was the wrong approach. To be truly subtle, we must destroy him... psychologically. And what better instrument of such an attack than with something he feels he understands: magic. And in fact, I know a way to do both. (his eyes glow red) (end) Category:Content Category:Guides Category:AT4Wguides Category:Star Trek